Sacrée Astrid !
by Love-Densi
Summary: Ce moment se passe au lendemain de la question d'Astrid à Kensi : "Are you in love with your partner ?"


_Coucou :D Voici, une toute petite ship ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ... Et merci pour tout vos reviews de ma précédente ship :) Ça fait énormément plaisir !_

* * *

«Hey !» Dit-il en voyant sa partenaire arriver.

«Désolée, je suis en retard ...» s'excusa-t'elle, refermant la porte qu'elle venait de crocheter.

«Tu sais que t'avais juste à sonner, je t'aurais ouvert ? Enfin, bref, une heure de retard Ken's ! J'ai failli attendre» Dit-il en riant.

«J'aime bien crocheter ta serrure, en plus ça m'entraîne.» Annonça l'agent féminin avançant vers le canapé où était affalé le lieutenant.

Deeks se redressa pour laisser de la place à son équipière. «Et le retard viendrait-il du fait que Mademoiselle Blye ait fait la fête hier ?»

Kensi s'assit et frappa son partenaire à l'épaule. «Faire un poker avec Astrid et Hetty, ça c'est de la fête !» Pouffa-t'elle.

Il sourit. «T'as dépouillé Hetty, j'espère !»

Kensi grimaça. «Astrid nous a massacré toutes les deux !»

Deeks alluma le lecteur DVD, et mit _Carrie, la vengeance, _le film d'horreur que les deux voulaient voir, et ce pourquoi Kensi était venue. «Donc, t'es en retard parce que tu rangeais ton appartement ?» Il souriait déjà, pensant à sa blague.

«Quoi ? C'est quoi le rapport là ?» Demanda-t'elle surprise.

«Tu cherchais des choses que tu pourrais vendre parce que t'as plus d'argent !» Dit-il fier de sa blague.

Elle le frappa à nouveau à l'épaule. «Aie ! Je te laisse regarder le film toute seule, sinon ….» Se plaignit-il.

Elle lui fit un regard tendre. «Ah non ! J'adore les films d'horreurs, mais pas toute seule.»

Il lui répondit en souriant. «C'est bien ce que je pensais.»

Elle mit sa tête sur l'épaule de son partenaire et lui ordonna gentiment. «Allez, mets le film en route.»

« A vos ordres, Princesse» Dit-il de sa voix douce.

Le début du film commença, ils riaient tout les deux du non réalisme du film, que cela ne leur faisait pas du tout peur. Kensi affirmait même qu'elle aurait pu le regarder toute seule finalement, ce qui lui avait valu un mini-sourire de Deeks. Mais au bout d'une heure, Kensi sursauta et serra son équipier. Il n'avait pas manqué l'occasion pour se moquer d'elle. Mais ayant encore peur, elle ne put se détacher de lui jusqu'au générique du film, si ce n'est un peu plus. Deeks ralluma tant bien que mal la lampe qui se trouvait à côté du canapé. «Alors, on s'en refait un ?» Dit-il en explosant de rire en voyant la tête de Kensi.

« Un film ? Pas de problème ! Mais à l'eau de rose, alors.» Elle se leva du canapé.

«Tu vas où ?» Demanda-t'il.

«Là où tu ne peux pas aller pour moi.» Dit-elle.

«Fais gaffe, y'a peut-être un ou deux monstres qui t'attendent ! Tu veux pas que je t'accompagne ?» Puis voyant le regard noir de sa collègue: «Ou pas ...»

Le surfeur alla chercher deux bières dans le frigo et un paquet de gâteaux en l'attendant. Il déposa tout sur la table basse, et se rassit sur le canapé. Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard, accompagnée de Monty. «Moi, j'ai pas le droit de t'accompagner mais Monty oui ?» Dit-il en faisant la moue. Elle ne répondit que par un petit sourire. «Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?» S'inquiéta le jeune blond.

Elle se rassit près de lui, elle hésita à lui expliquer mais se contenta d'un : «Tout va bien».

Il prit ses mains dans les siennes et la regarda dans les yeux. «Ken's, je sais quand tu mens, surtout quand tu dis que tout va bien … Dis moi ce qui ne va pas, tu peux me faire confiance.»

Elle sourit et ne baissa pas le regard. «Je sais que je peux te faire confiance, t'es mon équipier Deeks.»

«Changes pas de sujet Kensi, racontes moi» Insista-il.

«C'est rien d'important, t'inquiètes pas» Le rassura-t'elle.

«Quand mon équipière ne va pas bien, tout est important, car tu es importante Kensi !» Déclara Deeks.

Elle sourit puis révéla: «C'est juste les paroles d'Astrid qui me reviennent en tête, et ça me perturbe ...»

«Ais-je le droit de savoir ces paroles ?» Demanda Deeks dramatiquement.

Elle rit puis lui expliqua: «Astrid pense que je suis amoureuse de toi.» Elle rougit puis fuit le regard de son partenaire.

Deeks lui releva le menton, et la força à le regarder. «Ah ouais ? Et elle a raison ?»

Elle souffla et admit: «Je ne sais pas Deeks, franchement, je n'en ai aucune idée et c'est justement ça qui me perturbe ...»

Il lui caressa la joue et lui souffla à l'oreille: «De toute façon, je t'attendrais.»

* * *

_Alors ? Ça vous a plu ? J'espère en tout cas :) Je sais que c'est assez court mais je ne voulais pas aller plus loin ici ... Dites moi tout ! :D _


End file.
